goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aslion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ネウリア page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 15:32, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm just responding to your inital greeting message. Happy to be on board. I wanted to join after reading through the Sergal and Nevrean pages and running into quite a few rough patches that made it quite difficult to read. So I decided to sign up to help clean up some of the grammar and sentance structrue to facilitiate easier reading. My only question is if changes to the english on the page would affect any trasnlations across different languages. Thanks Gryphanon (talk) 03:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Apologies for getting back to you so late, University has been beating me down as of late. Unfortunatly No, I do not have any experience with the Japanese language. The only secondary language experience I have is a few semesters of German. Gryphanon (talk) 03:22, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Aslion, I'm the writer of the version of the Sergal wiki page you updated a few months ago. I just thought I'd let you know that I wrote a similar update for the Nevrean page. I will leave the link with you here. Please let me know if it is useful to you. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gQc01sD22UKjzM4BmlY9jpSn9osE8lrKR2LBMe0Uxno/edit?usp=sharing Also, there is a typing error that I did not notice earlier in the Sergal page at http://goldring.wikia.com/wiki/Sergals#Mouth_and_Tongue. Where it says "The mouth can open very hide like a reptile's." it should say "The mouth can open very wide like a reptile's" Regards, Rory Fear the Rory (talk) 17:12, December 21, 2015 (UTC) That is just fine, thanks. Can I ask about the writing style of the original of the original japanese pages? If Mick's written Japanese is very informal and colloquial it may be more difficult to read and translate, and cause more misunderstanding. If written in a more structured, formal and academic style, like an encyclopedia entry it would help better understanding. I think high quality written reference material for Vilous is the best thing we could have. It may be worth saying something to Mick about this. You say there is too much mistranslation and misunderstanding. Where do you think the problem is? Are the problems with the source material or my understanding of them? Thank you for making that correction, it was my typing mistake and it has been annoying me for some time. Fear the Rory (talk) 13:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) "There", "Their" That was a "school boy error" of mine. Good of you to catch that. Hello Coju, I think I need to clear this up. Maybe you think I tried to re-translate the Sergal and Nevrean pages from Japanese. This was not the case. I cannot read Japanese at all. I explained this to Mick before I submitted my work to her. I guess you did not know this. Everything I have done is based off what you had written. You see while you have clearly worked very hard to attempt such a translation, and I think it was understandable enough to get the correct facts from, it was still very obviously written by a non-native english speaker and needed a lot of help. This would have taken more than a few corrections so I gave it a total re-write for style and structure while hopefully keeping the factual content the same. This also means your original work did not go to waste as it was the basis for my own. However, when I attempted to write a new Nevrean page I found this much more difficult than the Sergal page as the translation that was already there was quite a bit more difficult to make sense of and in some places almost unreadable. Looking at the dates on both articles, I guess you wrote the Sergal translation at a later time and your english skills had improved since writing the Nevrean page. I had to use a lot of my own intuition and creative license when writing my own version of that one, so I am not surprised it maybe reads to you like fanfiction. It was fun to attempt though. I am not bothered if it not of use, and with Feng it seems you have found someone better suited for the job. Anyway, I will disappear from this wiki now as there is nothing further I feel I can do, it seems large parts of it are getting completely reworked anyway. Regards, Rory